


The Sound of Screaming

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Mountains, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Snow, Snowmobiles, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Just Sinnohans being Sinnohans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Sound of Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs*
> 
> Guess who's back doing Sinnoh content?

A thick layer of snow covers almost every surface of northern Sinnoh. Though the sun shines in the sky, the air is frigid and cold, chilling the world and those who walk through it. 

But somehow, Dawn cannot wipe the grin from her face. She keeps her hand on the throttle as she rides her snowmobile across the fresh powder. White flies in every direction as the vehicle travels through the frosty landscape. 

At her side is her trusted partner — Empoleon slides through the snow on its belly, using both momentum and strength to keep up with its trainer. It reminds Dawn of the days when the fearsome Emperor Pokemon was just an adorable (albeit prideful) little Piplup. Soaring above her is her Togekiss, her only other Pokemon willing to brave the cold and accompany her on a day in the mountains. 

Dawn eventually makes it to the top of the hill, the vehicle under her whirring madly as it goes. Once she’s on a somewhat flat surface, Dawn stops her vehicle and looks up at the snow capped mountains in front of her. She flips the tinted visor of her helmet upwards to get a better look at the picturesque view. Her Togekiss lets out a high pitched song-like note and lands beside her, her Empoleon sliding up mere moments later. 

The sound of an engine whirring is heard in the distance. Seconds pass and soon Dawn is joined by her human companion for the day. 

Lucas — who like her, is hidden under multiple layers of cold weather clothing — rides up and stops his snowmobile beside Dawn. He lifts up his goggles so his eyes are visible through the opening in his helmet. Flying behind him is his Honchkrow, which despite suffering from a type disadvantage to the elements, is doing quite well in the snow. The Big Boss Pokemon lands on the back of Lucas’s vehicle and huddles up against its master for warmth.

“And they say a battle’s the best way to have fun,” Dawn quips. She smiles at Lucas, although her expression is hidden behind the helmet and scarf currently placed on her head. “So… how far are we?”

With a glove-clad hand, Lucas grabs his compass from his pocket and gives it a quick look. He then points north at the mountain in front of them. “By my calculations, if we go down and pass the base of that mountain and keep going for a bit, we should get there in about… two, three hours?”

“Three hours of riding, sounds like a challenge,” Dawn says, sounding enticed. 

The wind is frigid and the snow is unforgiving, yet the view of the icy mountains is exceedingly breathtaking and the feeling of speeding through the powder is absolutely addictive. Even though the only guaranteed relief is the vacuum flask full of hot spiced tea stashed in Lucas’s backpack, both he and Dawn are determined to ride through the mountains and make it to their destination. 

With a newfound fervor, Dawn reaches up and flips her visor over her eyes once more. “Let’s get going. Those hot springs better be worth it though.”

“Trust me, they are,” Lucas assures. He adjusts his goggles over his face and prepares to set out once more. But before he can put a hand on the throttle, he suddenly stops and quickly surveys the area, looking in every direction he can for a hot second.

“Hey, where’s Barry?” Lucas asks, worried. 

Dawn shrugs and begins looking around with him. 

Then as if on cue, the sound of screaming suddenly resonates throughout the mountains. Lucas’s Honchkrow cranes its head backwards and suddenly lets out a fearful squawk. 

**_“YAAAAA-HOOOOOO!”_ **

Inexplicably, Barry flies into the scene on top of a snowmobile. His hand grasps the throttle in a way that would worry any instructor and somehow he’s gained enough air to make a Drifblim jealous. 

Both Dawn and Lucas cannot fathom exactly  _ how _ Barry managed to make such a jump — frankly, it’s a much better use of their energy to simply pray the poor guy doesn’t crash his vehicle. 

The two watch as Barry lands on the powder on a downwards incline and rides down the hill, both looking absolutely gobsmacked while the blond boy speeds away on his snowmobile. For a second, Dawn’s Empoleon looks like it’s about to facepalm itself — or rather, face _ flipper _ itself.

**_“IF YOU GUYS DON’T HURRY UP, I’M FINING YOU ONE MILLION DOLLARS!”_ ** Barry screams at the top of his lungs.  **_“WOOOOO-HOOOOO!!!!!”_ **

Lucas is slack jawed, but his scarf and helmet cover it up. “He did pass the certification test, right?”

Dawn nods, but worryingly, shrugs as well. “He did. But like, by an inch, not a mile,” she admits honestly. “Don’t worry though, he has insurance.” 

“Vehicular or medical?”

Dawn doesn’t answer. She simply grasps the throttle of her snowmobile and heads down the hill, her Empoleon and Togekiss quickly following her. Lucas and his Honchkrow both sigh and follow her, all while Barry’s voice continues to echo around the landscape. 

**_“LAST ONE THERE’S A ROTTEN EXEGGCUTE!!!!!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm biased towards giving Dawn a Togekiss not just bc of the anime but also bc I used one in my Platinum playthrough and battling with the flying funfetti cake is especially rewarding after you raise it from a lil Togepi egg. 
> 
> I guess I'm just gonna design Pokemon teams based off the ones I used, but I must confess that the choice to give Lucas a Honchkrow was more of a unfounded one as I've never used one in a a game, but just wanted to give Lucas a flying type native to Sinnoh that wasn't Staraptor. 
> 
> Also, I use my experience as a Canadian (specifically, a British Columbian) to worldbuild the culture of the Sinnoh region, where shit's cold and sometimes the only relief in life is running up to them mountains and doing stupid shit.


End file.
